Friend-zoned!
by Megbaby55
Summary: What happened after Finn ran out of practice with Rachel? 1x02 (some spoilers incase you have not seen the episode which is highly unlikely)
1. Just Keep This Between Us

"Did I do something wrong" Rachel asked with worry in her voice

"No, no I just gotta go, look please don't tell anybody about this okay" Finn said pulling his shirt down trying to hide the very noticeable erection in his pants.

Once he was gone and Rachel had tided up she felt like she had to apologise for earlier and went looking for him.

"Finn?" Rachel called down the halls of McKinley high school "Finn I want to apologise" she called but when she didn't get a response she gave up a laugh out loud hope until she heard Finns voice coming from the boys toilets "look dude just don't tell anyone please especially Quinn she'll kill me, you know how much she hates Rachel" she heard Finn say to someone she expected was Puck, this was clarified when she heard him speak "okay but don't go making a habit of this" and he walked out "oh Rachel what are you doing here?" He asked like nothing was wrong "Firstly Noah I heard your convo and second I'm looking for Finn" Rachel retorted "oh he's in there, you can go in no one else is in there" so Rachel entered weary of any guys entering and got a fright when she heard a load groan coming from a bathroom stall "Finn?" Rachel whispered, she heard some moving and bumping until Finn opened the door "Rachel, um what are you doing in here?" Finn asked nervous "I came to look for you to apologise but I see your busy" she said with a slight purr in her voice hinting to his very noticeable bulge "can I help?" She asked slipping into the stall and locking the door.

Finn immediately went bright red as Rachel tugged at the waist if his jeans before unbuttoning and pulling them down. Finn stood and watched as Rachel tugged his boxers down and gasped at how big Finns length was "is something wrong?" He asked slightly worried "nope it's perfect" Rachel said dropping to her knees she rubbed his tip slightly before rubbing up and down his shaft a few times which made Finn groan louder each time. Then Rachel stopped and Finn let out a small whine from lack of contact. The next part came as a surprise to Finn and Rachel slightly too Rachel gently licked his tip and then down his whole length and back up before taking his whole erection into her mouth and sucking hard making Finn moan really loud. He was so close to blowing his load and Rachel starting to nibble at his skin set him off, How did she know exactly what to do? Especially to him? Finn thought as he blew his load into Rachel's mouth, she gently slid him out of her mouth and swallowed everything in her mouth. "Did you enjoy that?" Rachel purred and Finn gave her his adorable half smile. Everything was perfect. Until.. "Finn where the hell are you?" They heard Quinn say from the bathroom "stay here" Finn whispered to Rachel and exited the stall "sorry I really needed to go, come on I'll take you home" she smiled at Quinn and they left. Rachel's heart sank as she heard this, she had just given Finn his first blowjob and he was leaving her alone in the boys bathroom, great, she slowly peaked her head out the door and darted out the bathroom and back to her car. Screw Finn. She thought to herself as she pulled out of the car park, she didn't need him, he was a waste, she thought but that didn't change the fact that when she got upstairs she couldn't stop herself from crying into her pillow until her phone buzzed:

 _Hey Rachel it's Finn thanks for the AWESOME blowjob, luv ya x (but as a friend)_

She just got friend-zoned,great, that didn't help she just flung her phone across the room and cried even harder. This must be what hell felt like.


	2. The Next Day

Rachel woke up the next morning feeling quite groggy from all of last nights crying. She let out a loud sigh before getting up to get dressed, "Rachel breakfast" her dad called from downstairs so she quickly pulled the last of her clothes on and moped downstairs. When she got downstairs her dads noticed her sadness "what's wrong baby?" Leroy asked over his morning paper, Rachel let out a loud sigh and replied "it's a girl thing" while continuing to eat her toast. Her dads looked utterly hurt "were camp gays, were like girls" Hiram said with a slight chuckle "yea just tell us, you've never kept a secret from us before" this made Rachel snap "it's nothing stop harassing me" she almost screamed "im going to school now" and she picked up her bag and left slamming the door behind her.

It was time for Glee and as always Rachel was the first one there and straight after her was Finn and Quinn, she rolled her eyes when she saw them walk in hand in hand being all coupley. Mr Shue gave his assignment which was Hidden Love so we had to, if we could, sing to our crushes but we didn't have to name names so after Glee Rachel decided to confront Finn about yesterday, "Finn what the actual fuck" Rachel said storming out after Finn who was not with Quinn as she had some questions about the assignment "what?" Finn said turning round to look at Rachel, "yesterday after rehersal" she stated bluntly, Finn looked worried "can we talk about this later" he asked and Rachel shook her head "nope, now! What the hell I gave you a fucking blowjob and then you come in here and act all in love with Quinn" she said her sadness turning to anger "erm well i love Quinn and I love you and I'm not telling Quinn and acting all lovey dovey to her cause I'm pretecting you kinda" Rachel was really confused now but she had no time to speak as Quinn had now joined the conversation "what the hell Finn" she blurted out "she gave you a fucking blowie when your dating me" Finns face turned bright red and he started to stutter "I-I-I erm well, Rachel?" Rachel and Quinn had their arms crossed and looked the same way "you explain I wanna know your side of the story" _great I'm gonna lose all the girls I am in love with in one explanation_ Finn thought to himself "okay so yesterday I was in rehersal with rachel" he started trying to not loose his cool "and we kissed and then I got turned on and came in my pants and then went to clean up and noticed I still had a boner, then Rachel came to apoligise gave me a blowjob and then you came Quinn and then pretended like none of that happened so you wouldn't kill her" he finished and Rachel had big puppy eyes and Quinn looked fumed, "look man hands, you can have him, he's a cheater and I don't want him anyway" she was very angry "and Frankenteen you can date her but I'm dating you in these walls, got it" Finn nodded rappidly and gave Rachel and tight hug and a big kiss "I love you Finn" Rachel said gleeful "I love you too Rachel" he said and decided to run his new girl friend home.

There is chapter 2 and the next chapter will be about Quinn being pregnant! Please review!


	3. Screw Him

Rachel was happy she had everything, that's what she thought anyway!

"Hey Rachel, I need to talk to you" Finn said approaching her.

"What's wrong babe?" Rachel said worried as she saw the sad look on his face.

"We're over" Finn said quickly and Rachel was just confused "what? Why?" She asked as she felt the tears well up inside her, "it's Quinn, I need to be with her" Finn started as he noticed Rachel starting to cry "look she has this dilemma-" he started but Rachel cut him off with her anger "LOOK IF YOU DONT WANT TO BE WITH ME TELL ME DONT LIE ABOUT THAT BITCH" Rachel yelled and she stormed off.

Rachel spent the rest of the day moping in her sadness. During Chemistry she decided to go to the bathroom to calm down as she was about to burst into tears at any moment.

She headed to the bathroom and started to cry slightly until she heard balling coming from the stall behind her "hello?" She asked curioulsy but all she heard was a whimper in response and a loud gagging noise "who is it?" She almost yelled in response and a faint "Quinn" came out the stall and Rachel pushed the door open slightly and her jaw hit the floor. "Quinn? What's wrong?" Rachel asked worried and Quinn jumped up "what is it to you man-hands" she said abruptly and ran out the bathroom. _What the fuck was her problem_ Rachel thought to herself before heading back to chemistry.

After school glee came round and as usual Rachel was the first one there and 2nd was none other than Quinn Fabray, but something was off, she didn't seem herself "Quinn are you okay?" She asked and Quinn just glared but eventually replied "just happy that I have my Finny back" she said this just as Finn walked in and sat down next to Quinn and kissed her gently. Glee passed quickly all we did was reherse for sectionals anyway.

As I walked out the door to go home Finn approached me "Rachel can we just forget about us" he said and walked away and I saw him help Quinn into his truck and drive off.

Rachel got back home and yelled "DADS IM HOME" and was greeted with hugs and she gently said I'm gonna go upstairs. When she got upstairs she slouched on the bed and called Kurt for some advice.

"Hey Rachel, what up?" Kurt said when he picked up on the third ring

"I need some advice, Finn" She said and he got the message

Wanna know what I think, FUCK HIM!" He yelled throyght the phone "forget about it and move on babe okay" he said and that made her smile

"Your right thanks Kurtie" she said with a now wide smile on my face

"No problem, Rachie" he said and She hung up

Screw Finn, I don't need a man to make me happy! She thought to herself.

That night she spent the night thinking of reasons she was better off on her own and eventually driffted off to sleep.


End file.
